The Fox
by Shadoath
Summary: Serena Sable, younger sister of Fenrir Sable, the Blind Wolf. Serena Sable, the Sly Vixen. Serena Sable, teammate of Adam Taurus, the Swift Bull, and Blake Belladona, the Shadow Cat. Serena Sable, lover Emerald Sustrai, the Illusionist. Wait what?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, I only own my OCs**

The Fox

My first actual memory is of my older brother beating up some kids who were picking on me. He grabbed me afterwards and ran, and when he stopped, he put me down and looked at me, and told me "Serena, we can't afford to let others see either of us as weak. We have to be strong to survive, but we also have to watch out for each other and those we care for. Remember that, for both our sakes." After saying this, he continued walking and I followed as he searched for a new place for us to sleep. WE moved a lot over the next few years, and Fenrir started teaching me how to punch and kick. When I was six, se found a kid, same age as Fenrir, on his own surrounded by a group of older kids, and it was obvious that he would lose. I was surprised, however, when Fenrir exclaimed "Adam!" and rushed in to help him. I wasn't that for behind, as I recognized that name. Adam Taurus was our cousin, but we hadn't seen him since our families were…., well, anyway, we hadn't known what happened to him, but were glad to find him alive. After a rather intensive and hectic fight that we only won because of Fenrir's weird ass semblance, we were breathing hard trying to recover when Adam asked "Where…have you…been?" "Surviving that best that we can. And we can do so better if you're willing to help." Fenrir replied. Adam straightened up and said, "We're family, of course I'll help." And that was that.

Later that year, we ran into Blake. Well, we didn't know that at the time. She was just a cat faunus that was protesting for Faunus rights next to us, and that we helped out when the protest turned violent. "Help me!" we heard, Fenrir reacting first as he heard it first with his enhanced senses. Adam and I followed, and soon we found where the voice was coming from. It was a young girl surrounded by humans, and they were all yelling at her and kicking her. Fenrir jumped on the back of one of the humans, knocking him into one of the and dominoeing them. Adam grabbed the girl and we all ran like crazy. About 5-10 minutes later we found a quiet place to rest. "Thank you for helping me, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't showed up, how can I pay back for this?" "We were just trying to help, like anyone should've" Fenrir started to reply when we heard a distant male voice call out "BLAKE?" "That's my dad! Come one, you should meet him, he's really cool, and he would be able to help out with whatever you need as well" The now named Blake said. We put up a halfhearted protest, as living on our own sucked. WE followed Blake as she ran towards the voice, occasionally calling out "Dad?" And getting a responding "Blake?" to help guide her to him, until eventually we find a towering figure who says "Blake, where have you been? Your mother and I were worried that we lost you." As he scooped her up into a bear hug. Adam, Fenrir, and I stood there a bit awkwardly for a moment, until Blake's dad looked down at us and asked "Now, who are you?" "They saved me Dad. A group of humans was kicking me when they jumped in and got me out of there." Blake said. "Hmm…, and what are your names, young ones?" Blake's dad asked. "I'm Fenrir Sable, this is my sister Serena, and our cousin Adam Taurus" Fenrir replied, warily. "Taurus and Sable huh? Now those are names that I haven't heard in a while. But seeing as you are obviously living in the streets, something must have happened to them. Why don't you come live with Khali, Blake and me? Oh, where are my manners, my name is Ghira Belladona." Ghira said. "Belladona? You're the leader of the White and Fang and chieftain of Menagerie!" Fenrir exclaimed. Ghira chuckled and said "Yes, I am. Now come on, we don't want to keep Khali waiting." We followed him to his rather spacious house where we were met by a woman, we assumed to be Khali as she exclaimed "Ghira, Blake, you're bother safe, Thank Oum. And who are these little ones?" "They're the last of the Sables and Taurus, and they also saved Blake from an unfortunate experience." Ghira replied, trying to calm his wife. "That was 2 years ago, how did they survive so long on their own. Ghira, we have plenty of room here, they don't need to go to the shelter. And goodness knows Blake could use some friends." Khali said, rambling a bit. "It's ok, Khali. And yes, I was hoping it wouldn't be too much trouble to house them." Ghira said. "Honey, you are the chieftain of Menagerie, I think we can afford to house them." Khali deadpanned. Ghira rubbed the back of his sheepishly and said, "True. Well, lets go inside and start getting them settled in. And with that, we had joined the Belladona family.

**AN So, I've previously published 2 different versions of a similar story, and while I deleted those, the ideas from those 2 stories still exist. However, I decided to only keep a single character from those stories and change a lot of other things in the canon of RWBY. And no, Adam will not be evil, nor does he have the brand, as he was found by Fenrir and Serena before that could happen. I will also eventually be publishing a companion story from the POV of Fenrir, which will have some earlier scenes than Serena's, as he is older, and each story will also have some scenes that are unique to them simply because the other wasn't present for that moment. And if I could get a beta for this and for the other stories that I will be publishing soon, that would be great, as I have a lot of ideas, but want to make sure that my story still makes sense. So yeah. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fox**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, I only own my OC's**

Meeting Ilia was…, interesting to say the least. She was not happy to learn that she had to share her friend with us, and said so outright. "Who are you and why are you bugging my friend? Please leave." Were the first words that she said to us. Me and Fenrir both raised an eyebrow and I said "Uhm, she's kind of our adopted sister, so, no, we won't. Why don't you back of the attitude, cham" The last word was referencing what kind of faunus she was, and I hoped that I had gotten it right, cuz the lizards can be hard to tell apart, so I might have been wrong. She looked shocked for a moment, as her skin changed colors several times, then looked at Blake, who nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I don't get along with strangers, and most don't like me even if they like Blake." "Well, we're not most people, so don't judge a book by it's cover." I reply. Ilia nods, and from there, we just kind of moved on. We were able to convince Kali, Ghira and Sienna Khan, the second in command of the White Fang, which Ghira was leader of, to train us to fight. It took a while, but with me, Fenrir, Blake, Adam, and Ilia all asking, they eventually gave in, but first helped us design our weapons. Fenrir's was definitely the most unique, what with the various configurations it had, and while yes, all of our weapons were unique, like most hunter's weapons, his took the cake for most unique. As for me, I designed a bo staff that could turn into a bow using hardlight for its string and arrows. It could also break into two escrima sticks that could shift into repeating hand crossbows, thanks again to hardlight tech.

When we were all 8, they unlocked our auras for us, except for Fenrir, whose aura had been activated by our father before he was killed. Fenrir had long since discovered his semblance, which we called Copycat, as it allowed him to copy other's semblance for a time. However, certain passive semblances, such as Dad's Survival, or Adaptability, stayed with him. The only reason we even knew this is because Fenrir's semblance is also passive, and it automatically copies any semblance that is activated close enough to him for him to sense the aura use. Due to this constant drain of his aura though, Fenrir's reserves grew rapidly to the point where he at one point copied Blake's Shadow Clone semblance and proceeded to make about 20 shadow clones in row, avoiding every hit that was aimed at him, just to see if he could. It was quite funny really, because once he was done, Blake proceeded to beat the ever living crap out of him for that. When I was 12 I figured out what my semblance was when I convinced a would be rapist to leave us alone and turn himself in. The police were quite confused as to why he did, but I knew. I knew because I had read his surface thoughts and influenced them to make him turn himself in. I proceeded to puke for about 5 minutes after I finished, because of how disgusted I was by his thoughts. By the time I was 14 I had figured out that I was lesbian, which scared me at first cuz I didn't know how everyone would react, and hoped that they wouldn't be disgusted by me. However, during one of my spars with Fenrir, he used my semblance against me, as I was a bit distracted, and then proceeded to bust out laughing in the middle of our spar. I stopped and looked at him in shock, as did everyone else. "Serena, if you're afraid of being judged, just remember that you're my baby sis, and I would do anything for you, and anyone who harms you had better pray to the brothers and to Oum that Adam or Ghira finds them before I do, because I will show that person no mercy." I chuckled a bit, and replied "Thanks bro, I needed that. Now, let's get back to the fight." I still proceeded to get beat, because Fenrir is just that much better than me. I came out to everyone else that night, and they all agreed with Fenrir in that they would never judge me for being different, and if anything, they understood why, because of how my semblance works.

One day Fenrir brought something up to the group. "I've noticed this a couple of times before, but I just passed it off as coincidence, but now it has to be something else. I can feel my semblance copy somebody's semblance, but I don't know who's it is, or what it does, cuz it's a passive like mine and Dad's, and there's no obvious trigger. However, I've also noticed two other things that lead me to believe I know what it is. The first is that for the next week, we had a string of bad luck. The second is that everytime I've copied this semblance, I've seen a black crow flying away, when crows don't even live here. I highly doubt that that is a coincidence, but I have no idea what kind of semblance would allow one to both transform and to give bad luck. But I'm not sure that the transformation is a semblance, as I haven't copied that." We thought about for a moment before Ghira spoke up "That is interesting, but it makes me wonder how this is possible. For now, we can do nothing, but if you are ever on mainland and copy the semblance, see if you can find out who it's from." Fenrir nodded, and life continued from there. Not that long before I turned 15 we met a trio of people who wished to work with the White Fang towards a certain goal. They didn't explain what exactly that goal was, but they did give us quite a bit of money to convince us to work with them. By this time Ghira had left the White Fang and Sienna had taken over. Sienna thought about it for a bit, as the money would be very helpful, but was unsure what 3 humans wanted with a faunus rights group. We 5 were there as escorts to the trio and guards to Sienna. She looked over the group a bit, then made a decision. "Before I agree to this alliance, I wish to test the 3 of you, to see if it is worth making an alliance. Therefore, you each will fight a member of our guards. Mister Sable you will fight Miss Fall, Miss Sable, Miss Sustrai, and Mister Taurus, Mister Black. Is that agreeable, Miss Fall?" Sienna asked, challengingly. Miss Fall raised an eyebrow and asked "Why do you not fight us High Leader Khan?" Sienna chuckled and said "I'm only High leader because Fenrir and Adam are both too young and inexperienced for such a role. Once they have more experience, I will have no problem with abdicating in favor of either of them, if either of them wish to hold the title of High Leader of the White Fang." Miss Fall seemed shocked at Sienna's statement, but nodded her agreement. "Very well, where shall these matches take place?" Blake spoke up and said "If you would follow me, I shall take you to the sparing area." We follow after Blake to the ring and waited for her to get everything setup. "Alright, I will be judging this match, is standard tournament rules fine with you Miss Fall?" She nodded. "Very well, sync your scrolls and let's get started. The first match will be Miss Fall and Mister Sable, followed by Miss Sustrai and Miss Sable, and then finally Mister Black and Mister Taurus. If you're fighting, into the ring, everyone else, the stands. I got into the stands and watched as Fenrir jumped into the ring, readying his weapons, his ears twitching as the only tell that he is looking forward to the match. Miss Fall got into the ring, but did not appear to have any weapons on her, which made me curious as to how she planned to fight, but I figured that I would see soon enough. I noticed that the moment she stepped in the ring, Fenrir grinned for a moment, and then put his weapons away. I learned why a moment later as Sienna started the match and first Cinder, and seconds later Fenrir, formed a bow out of what appeared to be a black glass, almost like obsidian. They both shoot at each other a couple of times before abandoning the bows and forming new weapons, Fenrir going for chain whip and sword while Miss Fall simply formed twin swords.

They circle around the arena for a bit, Fenrir using his whip to test Miss Fall's defenses a couple of times before he suddenly throws the whip at her and leaps forward behind it, forming a new weapon in his now empty hand, that, as he lands and swings at Miss Fall, turns out to be a war axe. Miss Fall manages to fend off the attack, swatting the flying whip to the side where it promptly shatters and disappears. She then manages to block Fenrir's sword with the sword that wasn't used to swat the whip, shattering both swords, and the dodges out of the way of the axe. She reforms her weapons and launches herself at Fenrir, who by this time has discarded the use of Miss Fall's semblance and has drawn Weep. He activates the broadsword function and swings at her, forcing her to use both of her newly formed blades to block the attack, and while she succeeds in doing so, her blades shatter once more. Miss Fall attempts to make some distance between them, but Fenrir isn't allowing it as he morphs Weep into a pair of sais and leaps at her, getting inside normal guard range, and stops them just above her throat.

"Dead" Fenrir calls, and Sienna agrees. "This match is over. A good fight, Miss Fall, but you were unfortunate to end up against someone whose blades pierce aura, and I'd rather not risk a debilitating injury for such a promising ally. Miss Sustrai, Miss Sable, you're up next." I nod my head and grab my weapon, Vixen, which is currently in it's bo staff form. I get into the ring and sync my scroll to the aura reader and look over at Miss Sustrai, who has a smirk on her face, and is readying what appears to be a pair of revolvers with a blade attachment. We stand there for moment, just looking at each other when my instincts scream at me to move, and I do so, throwing myself down to the ground and rolling to the side before popping back up. I look around and see that Emerald had gotten behind me somehow. _How did she do that?_ I wonder, and decide to use my own semblance against. I extend my aura out and find Emerald's and apply my semblance, allowing me to "see" her thoughts, and am surprised that I actually see a double image, one of what I am currently seeing, and another of what she is currently seeing, surprising me. But it leads to an important realization-she uses illusions. But because I can "see" through her eyes somewhat, I can negate the advantage that the illusions give, being able to see her true location. But I decide to take it one step further. _**Let's attack her directly, after all, what has she to fear if she thinks that I'm about to shoot at her.**_ The illusion of Emerald raises her revolvers to shoot after retracting the blades and moving to the left. I ignore it, however, and turn to the right, and block Emerald's attack with my staff before splitting it apart and activating the lighting dust on the ends of the escrima sticks to give her quite the shock. "How did you see past my illusion?" Emerald asks, panting slightly after the shock she just received, both from my weapon and because I ignored her illusion. I just smirk and say "Semblance dear, semblance" and the continue to attack her. We go back and forth, attacking, parrying, blocking, before jumping back from each other. I put my weapon back into bo staff form, then pull back, shifting the bo staff slightly, and using my aura to help the hardlight generators form an arrow, before shooting at Emerald, who has also started shooting at me with her revolvers. One of the shots hits me, and I immediately decide to avoid getting by another one of the shots in the future, as that one shot depleted my aura by quite a bit, and that's without even mentioning the cost of keeping my semblance active to avoid having Emerald use her semblance against me. I split my bow in half, and forming the escrima sticks again, then shift them once more, forming 2 hand crossbows. I start shooting at her rapidly while moving around the arena, trying to get closer to her to actually do some damage. And then one of the thoughts that are at the forefront of Emerald's mind catches me off guard **Damn if this chick isn't hot as hell. And not only does she have a nice body, she knows how to kick ass, I wonder in what other ways she's talented**. From there Emerald seemed to go off in tangent that proceeded to make me blush with how, vivid, she was getting. I've seen somethings in people's head, but there are somethings that you don't expect to see, and I won't deny, I thought the same of her, just not as openly. Welp, this is going to be awkward later. Distantly I hear Fenrir laugh, which doesn't surprise me, but then Miss Fall asks "What do you find to be so funny Mister Sable?" I can barely hear his response "First off, call me Fenrir, Mister Sable was my father, and second, my sister is going to win this fight, but not in the way you expect." I was confused what he meant at first, and then caught on. I glared over at him. He smirked and waved at me then pointed back at the arena. I turn back to Emerald to find that she's almost in my face and I decide to just go with the flow, and instead of shifting my weapons back into escrima mode, and I just step forward so that I'm inside Emerald's guard and kiss her. She was literally expecting anything but that, and her mind kind of shut's down for a bit as it went to a happy place. I bring her back to Remnant by using the hardlight generator on one of the escrima's to form a blade and place it at her throat. "Dead" I say. She shakes herself out of her funk and Sienna calls the match.

"Why did you do that?" Emerald asked. "Because I wanted to, and because I knew you wouldn't expect it." I respond as I walk towards where everyone else is while Adam and Mister Black head into the arena. I don't pay much attention to their fight, instead talking to Emerald, learning more about her and the rest of her group. I learn that while Emerald has been working with Emerald for about 2 years now, Mercury has only recently joined their group in the past 6 months or so. I also tell her a bit about our group, how we met, etc. She's intrigued by our group, but she seems more interested in learning more about me. I tell her that my favorite color is purple, while learning that hers is actually blue despite how much green and brown she wears. I learn that her favorite style of food is Valish, while I tell her that mine is Mistralian. We continue talking for a bit longer before being interrupted by a rather large explosion in the arena. We look over and see that the arena is pretty much destroyed, while Adam and Mercury are currently embedded in opposite walls. "Damnit Adam, that's the third one this week, and the like hundredth one this past year. How long do you plan on continuing to experiment with what your semblance can do. And why would you do it here and now, in the middle of an important fight?" Fenrir says as he rushes over to where Adam is and starts pulling him out of the wall, while I go help Emerald in retrieving Mercury.

Sienna motions everyone over to her, and then explains what will happen. "So, I've decided to accept your offer of an alliance, but be warned, should you turn against us, I will tell Fenrir to go wild, and trust me when I say, you don't want that. The whole group looks at Fenrir, who has this eager grin on his, which only looks creepier considering that you can't see his eyes under the bandana that is covering them. It's at this point that Mercury speaks up, pointing out something that bugged him. "How do you see with that thing on? For that matter, how were you able to beat Cinder while wearing that?" Fenrir chuckles and then lifts the bandana, revealing eyes that are whited out and looking straight ahead, seeing nothing. "I cover them because I can't see, and sunglasses only do so much to hide the fact that your eyes don't look right. I figured that this was easier." "Wait, hold up, you're the Blind Wolf?" Mercury asks incredously. "Yes, I suppose I am, though I am unsure where that moniker comes from, or who gave it to me." Fenrir replies. "My old man did, he didn't like you at all, hell, after his fight with you he ended up giving me my semblance back because he wanted to be able to take yours next time he fought you." Mercury said. "Oh, you're his son, now I know why you looked familiar. How is he by the way, did he enjoy the ass kicking I gave him?" Fenrir asked, laughing. "He's dead, and no, he did not. But thank you for what you did, you gave me a chance to get out from under his thumb." Everyone kind of went quiet after he said that for a bit. Eventually Adam speaks saying "Awkward silence aside, anything else we should know about potential homicidal relatives coming after you?" Everyone snickered at that, but shakes their head. Sienna then instructs us to show the newcomers to their rooms, saying that they'll be in the rooms next to ours, and we decide to give them a tour of the place, but not showing them everything just yet, they haven't earned that trust just yet.

**AN: So here's chapter 2 finally. Sorry about the wait, just didn't have the proper means to write, but finally got that taken care of. It'll probably be a while before I update this again, as I have 2 other stories to update as well, and I might be publishing a couple new ones. But I will update everything first, before I add anything new. And yes, Fenrir did fight Marcus Black and they both left alive, but that was mostly because Fenrir wasn't a target, and also his, admittedly, bullshit semblance. So yeah, there's that. But next time will be the train mission, which will look a lot different, simply because of who all will be there. And mind you, I'm making it so that the train takes place about 1 1/2 years later, making Serena 17, Fenrir 18 ½, Adam 19, Blake, Mercury, Ilia, Emerald 18, and Cinder 20. Just so you have an idea of how old they are and what they might look like…, and I haven't even described Serena or Fenrir yet. Welp, lets fix that. Serena and Fenrir are both silvernettes, but Fenrir is that taller of the 2, standing at 6'2" at full height, while Serena only reaches a height of 5'8", so she'll be the same height as Emerald, which I literally did not know until just now. Anyway, they both are normally a white skin, but are very tanned. Serena has purple eyes, while Fenrir naturally has steel gray eyes, but they have a white film over them, due to him being blind. Both are well toned muscle wise, with Fenrir being the stronger of the two, but Serena is the more flexible of the two. Serena wears purple themed clothing usually, sticking to regular blue jeans and a purple shirt, with a midnight purple jacket, plus the shirt and jacket are slightly thicker, having some Kevlar, or whatever passes for Remnant's equivalent, weaved into them, same with her jeans. Fenrir wears a lot of black of grey, wearing black jeans or pants with a black and red or black and grey button up shirt that is usually tucked in, occasionally adding a fedora, but never hiding his wolf ears, while Serena has fox tail. Her tail is red with a white tip, while Fenrir's ear's are silver/gray. Fenrir also wears a silver bandana constantly to cover his eyes. Sorry, have a great idea of what they look like in my head, can't describe all that well. So yeah. Oh, and yes, those escrima sticks are based off of Nightwing's weapons of the same name. And also, Fenrir's weapon is based off the claymore from After Earth, but will have different forms from it, as well as having more. So please, reviews are welcome, as is a beta reader to help me with editing, etc. **


End file.
